


it's kinda ridiculous

by xocberry



Series: r.a.m.y.u.n & chill [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Music, Musicians, No Angst, Romance, School, Texting, flirty chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocberry/pseuds/xocberry
Summary: Part 3 of r.a.m.y.u.n. & chill!Time for some Chanbaek~





	1. You're incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing to myself lol

Hi, this is Byun Baekhyun from your performing arts class.

I was wondering if you could possibly help me with the assignment.

I’m on the vocal track, but I needed to take this class for my major.

I just recently started learning piano and was told that you were the best person to get help from.

Sorry for bothering you, but I would really appreciate it if you could help.

Thanks a lot.

 

Uh, srry to say, but i think u got the wrong number…

 

What?!

Oh my goodness

I am so sorry

 

What’s the assignment tho?

 

It’s to make a music composition

I perform music, not write it

I thought this class would be about performing, not creating…

 

ah

i see

 

Sorry to bother you

I hope you can just forget about this

 

Why don’t I help u?

 

Excuse me?

 

[audio_file]

I do a little songwriting on my own

 

Oh my gosh

You wrote that?

The music and lyrics?

 

Everything

It’s an original

 

Whoa

You’re incredible.

 

Nah, not really

but if u need help, i can see what I can do

 

That would be much appreciated.

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*(´∀｀)*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

 


	2. only if u call me sunbae

I’m curious tho

how did u get my number?

 

I emailed my professor and she sent me a number for another student at my school.

 

Oh?

Did she give a name with the number?

 

…No

I didn’t realize that until now.

I also just realized that you know my name but I don’t know yours.

 

Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol

But u can call me whatever u want

 

Okay, Yeol, it is.

>:D

 

What professor is it?

 

Professor Lee

Lee So Ra

 

OH!

I worked with her nephew on quite a few gigs

I was in her class, too

 

You go to the same school?

 

[IMG_file]

 

OMG YOU DO

(You didn’t need to send an image of your school ID)

wait….

ur younger

 

And?

 

im gonna quit being so formal with u lol

yeollie

yeollah

yeol

 

omg pls

 

im gonna take u up on ur offer

chanyeol

pls help me make music

 

only if u call me sunbae

 

um no

 

ok

but i’ll still help u


	3. p e r f e c t i o n

ok so

i was thinking about something like this

[audio_file]

 

um honestly?

 

yes pls

im dying

 

it sounds soulless

like it’s missing smth

 

oh?

rrly?

dang

 

maybe smth like this?

[audio_file]

 

omg

its beautiful

 

but not urs

srry

u can use it for help

but not to copy

this is my emotion

u gotta find urs

 

hmm

 

think about a song or smth

that u like singing

and identify the emotion

and think of the elements used

and try to replicate that method

 

[IMG_file]

oh shoot

wrong file

[audio_file]

 

wow

gorgeous

 

u like it?

 

uh

yeah

uh

oh btw

the last line of the melody needs a bit of work

 

ok

like what

 

maybe move around some of the notes?

other than that, it’s much better

like srsly

what emotion r u channeling?

 

shouldn’t that be evident when u listen to it?

 

well everyone has their own interpretation

sometimes it can be blatantly obvious

but other times…

an upbeat song could use elements to evoke sadness

most people equate upbeat to happiness

but u never know

 

ah i get it

 

yeah

 

well what do u feel when u listen to it?

 

it feels a little lonely

but also like

discovery?

like a newfound happiness

or positive energy?

it’s simple

but subtly complex

good job

 

whoa

deep

 

now what was ur intention?

 

i dont really know

i was thinking of how grateful i am that i got to this point

ive had to work really hard on my own

so that i could go to this school

i didn’t think that would come across as lonely

 

maybe u need someone or people to support u more than they do now?

 

haha that’d be nice

maybe then i wouldn’t need to work so many part time jobs

 

dont overload urself dude

stress can be pretty harmful

 

:/

 

but u got me now

 

?

 

i enjoy talking to u

we could be great friends

im pretty tall, so i can support u

just message me when u wanna talk

 

thanks

but wait

r u the tall and cool type

or tall and clumsy

 

uhhhhh

cool

im cool

 

ok so ur clumsy

（≧ ∇ ≦ ）

 

am not

;-;

but u seem pretty short urself

 

I AM NOT

how would u know???

 

that selca u accidentally sent earlier

shooooooooorrrrrrrrrtttttttttt

 

jeez

tall, clumsy, and rude

what a guy

 

thanks

for recognizing my p e r f e c t i o n

 

ofc anytime

*rolls eyes*

im gonna finish this assignment

 

ok good luck

lmk if u need more advice

or wanna send another selca

;)

 

omg


	4. shock-worthy beautiful

yo

 

whats up?

 

so i was walking around campus today

and walked by the cutest person

like omg

im still shouting inside

 

oh

cool

haha

 

he was like

maybe around 170 to 174cm tall

well

short

LOL

and had fluffy brown hair

so cute

 

omg ur a stalker

 

wow how humble u r

i didn’t say it was u

ಸ ‿ ಸ

but it was

 

why didn’t u say anything?

we could’ve actually met

 

im gonna read that in a whiny tone like u realllllly wanna meet me

in person

 

whatever

 

but anyways

u seemed a little distracted

didn’t wanna shock u too much with my beauty

 

oh pls

if u were shock-worthy beautiful

i would’ve noticed u

 

( ノ ಠ 益 ಠ ) ノ彡┻ ━ ┻

（┬┬＿┬┬）

 

did u accept ur fate

after rage quitting

 

heck no

im hot

im cool

 

sure sure

 

u just weren’t paying attention to ur surroundings

 

mhm sure

 

byun baek don’t do this to me

>

 

what’s that mean?

>?

 

it’s my confidence

>

decreasing

;-;

 

LOL

sorry chanyeol

 

[IMG_file]

see?

i can be hot

 

pls dont send shirtless selcas when im in public places 

and without consent

 

consent?

for a selca?

“hey baekhyun, r u consenting to me sending a pic of my face and some bare shoulders?”

“oh yeah sure, chan. send them my way”

like that?

 

ok i see

it’s kinda ridiculous

nvm then

[IMG_file]

 

DONT DO THIS TO ME

IM AT THE GYM

I ALMOST HURT MYSELF

 

why????

r u ok????

 

u have really pretty eyes


	5. but is it free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops im addicted to writing this xD
> 
> \------

so come to think of it

ive heard ur novice piano skills

and rookie attempts at composition

but what do u sound like?

 

uhhhh

imagine a young handsome man

with a medium pitched voice

screaming

that’s what i sound like

according to others

 

ew

 

gee thanks

 

i doubt that tho

im guessing u play video games?

 

yeah

 

so ur a screamer

xD

 

idk what thats supposed to mean

but whatever

 

ahhhhhh

cute lmao

but srsly

what kind of music do u sing?

 

like anything

but i guess my voice is more suited for ballads

and like

vocal songs

 

“vocal songs”

how descriptive

 

well u know what i mean

i like to rap

but i don’t think u would like to hear me rap

 

oh lol

got it

 

it’s hard to explain

 

just send audio

or video

wait send a video

 

why?

 

so i can see if ur voice suits u or not

 

no

 

no?

 

no.

 

aww

why not?

 

it’s embarrassing

 

awwwwwwww

it’s just me

 

yeah this is peer pressure

im out

peace

 

lololol ok

u dont need to send a video

it’s not like im asking for nudes

just ur beautiful voice paired with ur nice face

 

my face is nice?

 

isn’t it?

 

i guess so?

 

u dating anyone?

 

never

 

NEVER????

DUDE IT’S ALREADY COLLEGE

WHAT R U DOINGGGGG

 

have u dated?

 

nope

 

WHAT ARE YOUUU DOING

IT’S ALREADY COLLEGE

 

touche

but why not?

ur so cute

 

im not cute

-.-

but idk

it’s never been a focus of mine

no one has caught my eye yet

 

awh :<

 

what about u?

 

some people say im intimidating

just based on looks

i think cuz im tall

 

why?

 

cuz any other aspect of me is just straight up goofy

 

i thought u were cool

and hot

 

one can be all three

 

oh

oh my

 

;)

 

what makes u goofy?

 

i can be clumsy

i like to joke around

i can be loud

uhhhh

my ears

 

ur ears?

 

[IMG_file]

 

omg

 

(// ಥ //_// ಥ //) 

 

no don’t be saddd

 

but they’re weird

 

it’s unique

and kinda cute

 

U THINK IM CUTEEEEE OMGGG

BYUN BAEK THINKS I, PARK CHANYEOL, IS CUTE

 

no no no no

i just said ur ears are kinda cute

 

my ears are me

so same thing

 

jeez no need to blow things out of proportion

 

;-;

 

oh

btw

 

yes?

 

i actually have a performance this evening

 

omg no way

where

when

for what

is it free

 

the auditorium at the corner of campus

7:30pm

uh…shoot i kinda regret this now

 

why?

is it embarrassing?

 

YES

:/

 

what is it?

 

uh

it’s like a multi-genre showcase

people from my major

im doing like 5 pieces

 

5??

out of how many?

 

maybe 10 or 12

 

dude that’s so many

ur the freaking star of the show

im excited

but is it free

 

yeah ofc

school event

 

ok good

i’ll be there

 

doors open around 6:45

 

got it

what r u singing

 

uhh

a song from a musical

a duet with some girl named suzy

a ballad of my own

(im playing piano for that one too)

a power ballad

and the last one is in a group

but i have melody most of the time

 

im gonna get there early

number 1 fan

 

*only fan

 

nah not even

idk what u sound like

but i bet once ur voice is heard and face is seen

everyones gonna be after u

ur gonna get so many girls

 

…

but i don’t like girls


	6. i can't help it

u ready for ur performance?

 

r u here?

 

yeah 

 

already???

 

ofc

i need to get the best seat

 

lol

 

look for me

i’ll be in the front middle

 

ok

im putting my phone away now

we’re gonna start soon

 

yay

ok

break a leg

 

thanks

 

\--

 

**JONGIN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

jongin

dude

 

what now

im sleeping

 

at 9pm???

 

yes

 

rough day?

 

sure

what do u want

 

dude i think im in love

 

ugh not again

 

no im not kidding

 

what celebrity is it this time?

 

not a celebrity

 

have u met this person?

 

well

not directly

 

oh my god

chanyeol

stop before u ruin urself

 

no

he got my number from a professor

and thank god he did

he’s perfect

like what the fuck happened to me when i was created

 

dude ur great

dont be so hard on urself

 

aw thanks

 

u dont care tho

cuz im just ur childhood friend

who’s “obligated” to tell u these things

 

e x a c t l y

 

ugh

but what happened

 

we’ve been texting for a while now

like

a while

he’s so cute

ive seen him a few times around school

but he didn’t see me

 

stalker

 

:<

and i went to a performance of his tonight

 

ahhhh that’s what it was

u know ur a sucker for singers

explains ur affinity for celebrities

 

yes, they’re great

he’s like a non-famous celebrity

he could be such a successful idol

but i think he has a little bit of a temper

that sometimes doesn’t go over well in the idol world

cuz some fans can be sensitive and get offended by short tempered idols

 

dude ur knowledge of this is creepy

 

i do music, jongin

ofc im gonna know a good amount about the idol business

 

mhm

sure

so what’s his name?

 

baekhyun

 

bacon

 

fuck u

dont do this to me

 

send a pic?

u have to have tons, right?

u two r flirting like crazy, yeah?

 

uh no

but i do have these two

[IMG_file]

[IMG_file]

he sent the first one by accident

and the second one in retaliation

 

retaliation?

 

uhhh yeah 

just ignore that fact

 

okay…

 

but look at his face

his eyes

he’s gorgeous

he’s never dated

he’s into guys

he thinks im cute

 

u sure?

exact words.

 

okay fine

he said my ears were kinda cute

 

that’s just to make u feel better about urself

so he doesn’t feel uncomfortable with the burden of ur deflated ego

 

harsh

u hurt me, jongin

 

dont delude urself, bro

 

i cant help it

his voice is incredible

he said he just picked up piano this semester

but he’s so good at it

 

piano?

u should give me his number

 

NO

 

i just wanna reach out to him to see if he’d wanna play/sing while i dance

nothing else

dont worry dude

im not gonna try to steal ur “man”

 

u better not

 

ughhhh ur so dumb

 

u hurt me

ok but i secretly recorded part of his performance

[audio_file]

listen to that shit

so good

 

wtf

ur sound quality sucks

 

I HAD TO HIDE IT CUZ RECORDING ISNT ALLOWED

but i had to share it with u

it’s a once in a lifetime experience

i swear

 

no i agree now

his voice is really beautiful

where has he been hiding?

im surprised he hasn’t been sucked into the idol world yet

wow

i support this

but he’s out of ur league tbh

sorry dude

 

idk what to do

do i ask him out on a date or something?

 

no

u ask him to marry u

-.-

 

-.-

 

u should start with idk

actually meeting in person

date or not date

just ask him to hang out

without saying the word date

 

\--

 

**BAEKHYUN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

um

tomorrow

with me

lunch

do u wanna eat?

 

\--

 

**JONGIN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

SHIT DUDE I MESSED UP

 

already?

did he reject?

 

NO

MY SENTENCE DIDNT MAKE SENSE

IT WASNT EVEN A SENTENCE

WHY AM I SO NERVOUS

 

why didn’t u freaking read it before u sent it

 

CUZ THEN I WOULDNT HVE SENT IT

DUDE IM FREAKING OUT

HE REPLIED

I DONT WANNA OPEN IT

IM SCARED

 

oh fuck you

it’s just hanging out

 

but with my obvious nerves, he’ll see right through and know it’s a date

 

then if he says yes, it’s great

cuz then he MIGHT be interested, too

 

u better be right

 

\--

 

**BAEKHYUN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

haha

dude u ok?

ur grammar is awful

where do u wanna eat?

 

\--

 

**JONGIN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

HE ACCEPTED AND ASKED WHERE

 

u didn’t think of that first?

dude ur hopeless

good luck

im going back to sleep

 

;-;

ok

goodnight bitch

 

night stupid

 

\--

 

**BAEKHYUN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

what kind of food do u like to eat?

 

basically anything

not cucumbers

 

noted

ok then

how about this

there’s a small diner right off campus

we can meet outside the auditorium and walk there together

like a 12 minute walk

 

ur not gonna lead me anywhere strange, right?

 

ofc that’s my plan

 

oh well in that case

let’s meet at 11:30

 

so early omg

 

too early?

 

no, it’s good

 

okay

 

great

i’ll see u tomorrow then

 

mmhm see u then

 

\--

 

**BAEKHYUN (L) AND KYUNGSOO (R)**

 

omg HE ASKED ME OUT

 

like dating?

 

no like on a date

 

did he say “date”?

 

no

 

then it’s as friends

 

awh…

:/

i thought he liked me or something 

 

u never know

but don’t embarrass urself by assuming he does

maybe he just wants to go eat with u so that ur not just texting buddies

but actual friends who interact in real life

like normal people 

 

a lot of people have internet friends tho

 

ok whatever 

u know what i mean 

 

yeah

ok

but

im still gonna think it’s a date

if he thinks im cute, he’s gonna die tomorrow

 

oh no

not the eyeliner

 

oh yes

the eyeliner.


	7. IM D Y I N G

**JONGIN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

H E L P

 

what now????

omfg dude ur killing me

aren’t u supposed to be going on ur “non-date” in a few?

 

SORRY CANT HELP IT

THERE’S SOMEONE HERE WHO LOOKS LIKE HIM

BUT I DONT THINK ITS HIM

GOD DAMN

I FEEL SO UNFAITHFUL

 

hot?

 

BEYOND

LIKE WHAT THE FUCK

HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?

 

wait

“unfaithful”?

bro, ur not dating

 

BUT I CANT HAVE THESE THOUGHTS OR ATTRACTIONS

WHEN IM ALREADY CRUSHING ON SOMEO

OH GOD HE’S COMING CLOSER

EYE CONTACT

IM D Y I N G

HE HAS FUCKING  _EYELINER_  ON

WHAT A GOD

 

hello?

chanyeol?

u good?

only 2 reasons are plausible for why ur not responding

1\. this mystery guy was a siren and now ur dead

2\. he’s a vampire and now ur dead

seeing that ur on land and not water imma go with option 2

welp

it was nice knowing u

i guess

 

—

 

**BAEKHYUN (L) AND KYUNGSOO (R)**

 

kyungsoo

he keeps looking at me

but it’s like he doesn’t see me

what is happening

 

u said he’s clumsy, yeah?

kinda dumb?

 

clumsy, yes

dont call him dumb, that’s mean

 

ok whatever

maybe he’s like

idk

spaced out rn?

 

hmmmm :/

maybe

imma go walk up to him

 

u mean u DIDNT DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE????

what do u expect

for him to run to u upon ur arrival

 

no no

i just

uhh

 

nervous?

 

yeah

it’s like our first official meeting

 

ah

dont screw up

 

:<

im walking over

he looks shook af

 

huh

weird

 

imma go now

wish me luck

 

good luck on ur date

 

it’s not a date

 

ok

good luck on ur “non-date”

 

hhh whatever

thanks


	8. What kind of BS logic is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are here like "I'm ready to read more texts" and I hit you with about 800 words of actual text. #rip
> 
> (this is part 1/2 of their lunch outing)
> 
> \-----

It was eleven o’clock in the morning when Chanyeol arrived at their designated meeting spot. He had somehow ended up there thirty minutes early and all he had left to do was wait.

 

The minutes passed by too slowly for Chanyeol to sit still for. He toured around the outside of the school’s hidden auditorium, examining the intricate designs of the exterior. Placing a hand on one of the walls, he quickly retracted it and skipped over to a small bench after noting the time.

 

He had approximately four minutes until Baekhyun was supposed to show up.

 

Sitting on the worn out bench, he decided to play a game on his phone to ease his nerves. After a few minutes, he looked up at the sound of soft, distant footprints. _That must be him._

 

Chanyeol looked up at the person standing across from him. He laid eyes on a moderately short, brown-haired boy wearing ripped black skinny jeans and downing in a baggy gray sweater, who was immersed in (probably) texting someone on his phone.

 

Confusion overcame Chanyeol as he wondered whether or not that was Baekhyun. The Baekhyun he’s known since the beginning was cute and boyish, not hot and whatever this person was that had evoked feelings within Chanyeol.

 

He swallowed as he reached out to his best friend through text, unsure if he was allowed to feel this way towards someone that wasn’t Baekhyun. _But if it is Baekhyun…_

 

While messaging Jongin, the attractive boy started approaching Chanyeol, who this time was short of breath due to him freaking out. 

 

As the boy came closer, Chanyeol thought Baekhyun probably has a really hot twin or something because this guy parted his hair slightly to the right of center and had donned his eyes with a thin, accentuating line of black.

 

“Uh, Chanyeol?” the boy spoke.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened like saucers in shock and realization that the boy was actually Baekhyun this whole time. “Hi,” he blurted as he stood up rather clumsily.

 

Baekhyun giggled at the other’s embarrassment, reaching out an arm to help steady the taller. Chanyeol gladly took it as he calmed down. To his surprise, the shorter didn’t take back his arm as they started on their journey to the diner.

 

“You’re really good,” the taller suddenly said without context.

 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun laughed, unsure of what the other meant.

 

“At singing. Like seriously. So much better than a recording. Thanks for inviting me last night. It was amazing. You’re amazing.”

 

Baekhyun separated from Chanyeol unnoticed as he covered his face shyly. “Oh my god, you’re embarrassing me. Don’t over hype me like this. My ego is gonna inflate too much. I can’t get better if I think I’m really good.”

 

“What kind of BS logic is that? Even if you’re perfect, you can still improve.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Your rhythm was kinda off when you accompanied yourself,” Chanyeol teased as he stuck out his tongue mockingly.

 

“I just started playing! Don’t do this to me, Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouted jokingly as he raised a fist, pretending to go after the other.

 

They chased each other for a few seconds before little droplets of rain graced their skin.

 

Immediately without a second thought, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s hood over his head before grabbing his hand and running to the nearest shelter.

 

The rain poured down on them as they reached a covered patio of a building right off the corner of campus.

 

“How far is the diner from here?”

 

Chanyeol looked around for a few, before returning to the smaller’s side. “Like two blocks down. But we’d get soaked if we went there now. This sucks. I was really hungry.”

 

As if right on cue, his stomach audibly growled.

 

Baekhyun patted the other’s tummy and chuckled. “You’re such a baby.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“You totally are. You said stuff about supporting me, but it seems like you need someone to look after you instead.” Baekhyun teased as he brushed a finger across Chanyeol’s face. “You have raindrops all over. You better be careful or you’re gonna get sick.”

 

His finger lingered a little too long and he realized too late as he felt the heat of the other’s blushing cheeks beneath it. He removed his hand and put it down at his side, quickly turning away from the taller.

 

“Oh hey, it stopped raining,” Chanyeol broke the silence and took Baekhyun’s hand, guiding him onto the sidewalk toward the diner. “We can finally eat.”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Baekhyun managed to whisper, eyes fluttering in various directions. Nerves finally hit him. He was now too aware of everything. He liked Chanyeol, and now he was certain the other liked him back.


	9. Cucumbers?

Hand in hand, Chanyeol led Baekhyun to a small diner, only to find it closed down.

 

“Well, this blows. I was really looking forward to showing you this place, but I guess it’s out of business,” he shrugged and turned away, looking for other options.

 

“What about that place?” Baekhyun nudged the taller before pointing down the street at a small BBQ restaurant, the only seemingly open store on the road.

 

Chanyeol gave the other a goofy grin and a strong nod. “Let’s go!” he shouted gleefully and pulled the smaller along.

 

The two settled into their booth seats after being handed menus and began choosing their meals. 

 

“I can’t choose just one,” Chanyeol whined. “It all looks so good.”

 

“I know, right? This might be the most difficult decision of my life,” the shorter exaggerated but borderline truth.

 

Chanyeol thought for a moment before saying, “Think of it as a buffet. Just order what you want.” He offered the other a sweet smile.

 

Baekhyun returned it and decided on three different types of meat, while the other chose four. 

 

“Sides are up to you if you want anything besides the default.”

 

“No cucumbers.”

 

“Cucumbers? Do those even come as side dishes?”

 

“Yes, cucumbers. I hate them. They come in the dreaded form of cucumber kimchee. I’ve seen them in a lot of restaurants,” he shuddered, hatred displayed through body language.

 

Finding it cute, Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile again. “Okay, okay. No cucumbers. Anything else?”

 

“Can we see if they have roasted pumpkin?”

 

The taller nodded in response as a waitress approached their table. “Are you two ready to order?”

 

Chanyeol took the initiative and relayed their choices to the women, ensuring that there would be none of the despised side dish and asking about the pumpkin. She wrote it all down and disappeared into the kitchen. Now they just had to wait.

 

While anticipating the arrival of their food, the two began to chat about music and songwriting, about how Chanyeol first got into it and why he was so talented (Baekhyun stated it as a fact and tried to argue if Chanyeol said otherwise), and if the taller could help Baekhyun in person now that they’ve officially met.

 

“Of course, I can help you. It’d actually be nice for me, too. I have some songs that I wrote and, on second thought, they might sound better with your voice rather than mine.”

 

“Sorry if we went over this before, but do you sing?”

 

The taller burst into laughter. “Maybe? I’m not so sure. I can rap, though. Some of my friends in the past would laugh at my singing and told me to stick to songwriting and rapping. But I enjoy singing. I don’t think their opinions should stop me.”

 

“But do you ever sing on gigs?”

 

“Rarely. And if I do, I stick with ‘safe’ vocal songs.” He emphasized “safe” with air quotes.

 

“Hmmm…” Baekhyun stared at the other across the table as their choices of meat and extra side dishes were placed before them. “I wanna hear you sing.”

 

Chanyeol blushed slightly, but the action fell unnoticed by the smaller, who was focused on cooking the meat on the small table grill.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

“You said yeah, so I’m gonna hold it to you.” Baekhyun teased, amused by their exchange.

 

They continued to talk and bicker as they stuffed themselves with their lunch. By the time they were finished, about an hour and a half had passed by.

 

“Since I dragged you out here when you could’ve been studying or writing music for class, it’s on me, okay?”

 

Baekhyun hesitated. “B-but I’ll feel like a burden. I don’t think you should pay for all of this.”

 

They both looked at the table with too many empty trays of meat, too much food for two boys. 

 

Chanyeol laughed a little too loudly, “Nah, it’s fine. I can cover it. Don’t even worry about it. I’ve had a few gigs and whatnot here and there, so this is nothing.”

 

“Oh, okay then. I guess so.”

 

They were silent for a little while as they left the restaurant.

 

“You feel bad, don’t you?” Chanyeol nudged the smaller.

 

Baekhyun looked up. “I can’t help it. I chose the place without thinking and ordered expensive food. Of course, I’m gonna feel bad about it. We’re both students and have too many expenses outside of eating out. And it’s not like this is a date or anything, so I don’t want to trouble you with paying for my food.”

 

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks, surprising the other.

 

“What? Did I say something bad? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I don’t know what I said to upset you. I’m sorry,” Baekhyun rambled.

 

“No. My bad. I didn’t mean to stress you out this much by paying for lunch. My family- well, I don’t really have that big of a financial stress right now. My music got me into the school with a full scholarship, so rather than spending money, it’s like I’m earning money being here. Gosh, that’s such a prick thing to say—“

 

“No, it isn’t. It means that you’re exceptionally talented and the school thinks so, too.”

 

“—But I don’t have to pay much for school-related things and I get paid to do gigs, so I don’t want you to feel bad about me paying. And if you don’t want this to be a date, it doesn’t have to be. I kinda think you’re cute and if it can be counted as one, that’d be sick, but if not, okay. Wasn’t my intention because I didn’t want to scare you off or anything. Oh my god, I’m going on and on about who knows what—“

 

He was cut off by a small hand that wrapped around his. “How about I pay for dessert? You wanna get ice cream?”

 

Goofy grin returning to his face, Chanyeol happily agreed, now more unsure than ever whether or not their outing counted as a date.

 

The confusion lingered and chased him back to his dorm even after they ate ice cream and talked for another hour.

 

“Shit, I forgot to ask him,” Chanyeol scolded himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip Chanyeol. Now he'll never know if it was a date. LOL


	10. the world is a lie

**JONGIN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

Jongin

 

im glad ur alive

 

u fuck

he mentioned the word date

but he said that it wasn’t a date

but after i said something about it being cool if it were a date

he grabbed my hand and bought me ice cream

 

that sounds wrong

last part

just no

ew

creep

 

ugh

UGH

but u get me?

 

yeah

kinda

so after date-talk somewhat happened…

it felt like a date but wasnt called one?

 

E X A C T L Y

 

ahhhh

well

sucks for u

i gtg

 

u SUCK

i need help

what do i think of this

what do u think of this

why does he think of this

 

just ask him urself?

 

N O

that was like

hours ago

he’ll think i really like him if i ask him about it now

 

well don’t u?

 

well

he doesn’t need to know that

yet

 

yet?

 

fldnajofajnkm

 

dude ur feelings r always so fucking obvious

i doubt he didn’t realize it already

u cant hide ur emotions, u know

 

ಠ _ ಥ

so what do i do?

 

stop wasting my time and just talk to him

easy

 

no it’s not :<

 

have u tried?

like actually confronting him?

 

no

 

then u don’t know if it’s actually easy or not

why r u so dumb

 

im not.

 

then just freaking MESSAGE HIM

 

ok ok

sorry

i love u, jongin

 

ofc ofc

 

—

 

**BAEKHYUN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

Hey, Chanyeol?

 

yeah?

 

—

 

**JONGIN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

I WAS ABOUT TO TEXT HIM AND THEN HE MESSAGED ME

 

congrats

now leave

 

—

 

**BAEKHYUN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

i had a lot of fun today

 

yeah, me, too

 

oh ok

that’s good

 

mhm

 

so i was wondering…

 

yeah?

 

do u wanna hang out again sometime soon?

id really appreciate it if u could help me with music

u can come over and i’ll order take out

 

uh, ok

sure

 

great, thanks

ur such a good teacher through text

i bet ur even better in person

 

lol thanks

and no problem

anytime

 

—

 

**JONGIN (L) AND CHANYEOL (R)**

 

( ・へ・ ) 

 

oh shit what happened

 

i thought u told me to leave

 

yeah so u would ask him

but now that i assume u guys talked

what up

 

he asked me to hang out again

but so i can teach him music things

not a date

 

maybe that’s his idea of a date?

trying something different?

not all dates involve going out and spending money

 

but he called me a teacher

 

context

 

said im a good teacher and would probs be better in person

 

he’s not calling u a teacher, stupid

ugh im so done with u

whatever

goodbye for real

 

—

 

**BAEKHYUN (L) AND KYUNGSOO (R)**

 

i did it

omg

i asked him

 

chanyeol?

 

yes

i asked him if he could come over sometime soon

to help me with music and eat food

 

is that a date?

 

is it not?

 

gosh u r so dumb sometimes

im so surprised ur older than me

what a lie

the world is a lie

 

frick 

now im worried

what will he think?

UGH

 

i bet he’s stressing out over it

LOL

go fix it, baek

before it’s too late

LMAO

 

u dont really care, do u?

 

i do, but it’s so entertaining

i cant help but laugh


	11. ive held ur hand and shit

LMAO

BAEK

I CANT STOP LAUGHING

 

chanyeol, i swear!

u left hours ago…

and u STILL find it funny???

 

beyond funny

this is so amusing

i dont think u’ll ever be able to live this one down

 

im sorry i just cant interact with delivery people

they’re strangers!!

and they know my address, phone number, face, credit card info

they’re worse than stalkers!

 

not even, baek

we already went over this

 

i still don’t trust them

 

but u work part time jobs, don’t u?

u know people’s faces, names, credit card info, and more when they buy groceries and stuff

 

yeah, but that’s different!

 

how??

 

i dont go to their houses!

 

byun baekhyun, i stg

why did u even order take out in the first place?

 

i told u i would buy us food if u came over

:<

 

that still doesn’t mean u have to wear a hat, sunglasses, deepen your voice, and 

shut 

the 

poor 

guy 

out 

he’s just doing his job that u paid him to do

 

im just being safe

 

from what?

 

identity theft

 

byun baek, ive ordered take out countless times in the past few months

has my identity been stolen?

nope.

n o p e

not at all

 

then explain the instagram accounts posed as u

 

those r my fans

 

fans?

for what?

(  ・◇・ ) ？

 

uhhh

for my ravishing good looks

 

yeol, u said urself that ur goofy looking

 

excuse me, to some people im quite the looker

most*

 

LOL

 

but still, those accounts r made by ppl who know me from my gigs

i didn’t know there were so many

or that u looked me up

 

ofc im gonna look up the person im going on dates with

 

well ok

wait

what

 

what

 

no what u said

 

what did i said

 

dont play dumb, byun baek

these r texts

 

no srsly, what did i say?

am i wrong?

is what we do not considered dating?

 

no, it is, i just didn’t have the nerve to actually ask u if it was

 

no shit

 

yes shit

dude my heart is beating so fast

holy fuck

 

yeol

 

yes?

 

do u wanna keep going on dates and not call it dating or what

 

what kind of a question is that?

 

idk

i just don’t know what to say anymore

i thought u thought the same way

 

i do

did*

ughkafdajkfml

byun baek, do u wanna date

 

we kinda do already

 

shit that’s true

ive held ur hand and shit

i didn’t know if u were just going along with it or if u liked me back

 

r u dumb?

 

maybe

 

well

yeah

i like u

i think I’ve liked u since we first started messaging

 

no way

me too

 

oh

well what a great way to confess

we’re doing it through texting

ugh this is so cliche

so unromantic

 

would u prefer we delete these messages, i run to ur place with a bouquet of flowers

and confess my undying feels for u right now

like i could if u want

it’s a bit dramatic

but if u like that

i mean

i can see what i can do

 

no no

it’s ok

i guess it’s kind of our style?

we met through texts, i guess we form a relationship through it, too

 

huh

i like it

well then

does this mean im ur boyfriend now?

 

and im urs

 

i feel like a middle schooler oh god

 

LOL SAME

 

welp

as happy as i am rn

i have an assignment to work on

i’ll pick u up at 7:30 tonight

 

what?

 

im not gonna let our relationship start through fucking text messages

byun baek, would u like to go on an official date with me tonight?

 

( ◡ ‿ ◡✿ )

why, yes, chanyeol

i would

 

great

dress nicely

and pls wear eyeliner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been too excited to write the fluff and stuff once they're a couple


	12. I'm not a teapot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip (they've been dating for a lil bit) lololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so inactive with all of my stories. I'm working on something for a writing contest (and I also have finals for school, but whatever) and that's taking up most of my creative power. 
> 
> To be honest, I think the guilt of going MIA got the best of me. The other night, I had a dream about getting a comment telling me I need to freaking update my stories. #oops But then (I think yesterday) on AFF, I actually got a comment telling me to update this story. #I'mAPsychic
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy whatever this chapter is about. LOL

chan, u left ur phone

oh shit

wait

ignore that

fuck, of course u’d ignore that

i fucking have ur phone

i need to stop before i further embarrass myself

when u read this

UGH

 

 

Baekhyun threw his phone down beside him on the bed. He hid his burning face behind his slender hands. “Why am I such an idiot?” He cried abashedly as he fell onto his back, soft pillows cushioning the impact.

 

He sat up to the sound of knocking on his door.

 

“Yeol? Is that you?” Baekhyun questioned on his way to the entrance.

 

He heard a goofy laugh and was greeted by a familiar, shining smile as he opened the door. “Do you have other guys visit your room or what? Of course, it’s me, silly,” Chanyeol joked, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on the other’s cheek.

 

Baekhyun, who was hoping for a real kiss, grumbled in response.

 

“I think I left my phone here. Do you know where it might be?” Chanyeol asked innocently to a suspicious looking Baekhyun. “Did you do something, Baek? You look like you just got caught watching porn by your mom.”

 

Shuddering at the thought, Baekhyun shook his head. “Not exactly. But when we find your phone, can you, like, unlock it and let me do something real quick?” He smiled coyly.

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Uhh, sure? But now I’m really curious. What did you do, Byun Baekhyun?” He pressed as he approached Baekhyun rather predatorily.

 

Baekhyun just giggled in response, flushing a deep red. “I don’t wanna tell you. You’d laugh at me for being such an idiot.”

 

“Hmmm. Did you take nudes with the wrong phone?”

 

“No! Why is it always so sexual with you? You and your dirty mind, Yeol, I swear. Can you just—“

 

“Found it! I knew it fell out when we were on the couch,” he added with a wink. “Ooh! I found some money, too.”

 

“What?! Chanyeol, I will treat you to food, don’t you dare take my spare money,” Baekhyun scolded as he stalked over toward his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch.

 

Upon his arrival, Chanyeol pulled him down on top of him in one swift motion. He chuckled, “You’re so cute when you’re fuming. You’re like a little teapot.” He had one arm snaked around the smaller’s waist, holding him in place, and tapped his nose with his free hand.

 

Baekhyun looked away in embarrassment. “I’m not a teapot.”

 

The taller looked at him expectantly. “Sure. But you’re hot.” He pulled Baekhyun closer and pecked him on the lips. He cupped the smaller’s jawline and brought his face closer.

 

It was as if time had slowed down that very moment as Baekhyun’s gaze lowered toward Chanyeol’s mouth. He licked his lips before looking up at Chanyeol’s now closed eyes.

 

Phone messages forgotten, Baekhyun let himself grow dizzy from the intoxication of their kiss.

 

After some time, they parted (Chanyeol giggling at Baekhyun’s soft whine of disapproval) and Chanyeol held his phone up. “So you wanted to delete these messages, huh?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open wider than the full moon as he remembered his earlier self-shaming. “Give it. Give it! Chanyeol, please don’t read them!”

 

Chanyeol handed the phone over and smoothed out the smaller’s hair with a meltingly soft look in his eyes. “Baek, there’s no need to feel humiliated over mistakes like these. You don’t know how many times I’ve gone around the dorm searching for my backpack while wearing it.”

 

Baekhyun’s pout slowly dissipated as the imagery of Chanyeol frantically running around his room only to find out it was on him the entire time crossed his mind. “You’re silly,” he laughed and brushed his lips against the taller’s neck, nuzzling into the crook of it.

 

“You’re silly for thinking I’d think poorly of you over this. Who do you think you’re dating? Someone cool?” He scoffed at that idea.

 

Baekhyun giggled against Chanyeol’s warm skin. “You just called yourself uncool again,” he pointed out.

 

“What? No, I didn’t. Prove it,” he laughed.

 

“But it’s okay. I’m happy with a ridiculously goofy giant like you,” Baekhyun mumbled through his smile.

 

“I don’t know if that’s an insult but thanks. I’m happy, too. So can I keep these messages, or do you still want to delete them?”

 

“Delete them!”


End file.
